Vasha Vinodragova
Vasha was born to Maxim and Tatyana Vinodragova, a wealthy couple engaged in the import/export business of Port St. Victor. Little else is known about them as most detailed records were lost in the “St. Victor Incident” which also took their lives. Orphaned at the age of seven, Vasha was made a ward of the state, like most of the children on the island. She was quickly assigned to live with the retired General Tsu'Shen at his temple in the North Wotasa mountains. From an early age she was taught martial arts and served as a demi-priestess at the temple. There she experienced a somewhat normal childhood, although she was being secretly groomed for military service. At the age of 18 she was accepted into the Air Corps. academy, and eventually selected for the special operations division. Like many academy students of the era her later years were spent in the field, which at the time meant on the front lines of the Sancto Campaigns. Attached to the 77th Tactical Fighter Sq. 9th Tactical Wing. She quickly distinguished herself as a capable combat pilot, and cunning strategist. She was awarded a medal for valor in 1938 for rescuing a member of the 94th Fighter Sq, from a burning aircraft which had been shot down. The same year she received several commendations for eliminating numerous enemy fighters and bombers. In 1939UE as the Sancto Campaigns drew to a close, proper Ursian operatives began arriving in force. In the fall of 1939 Vasha was separated from her unit by mechanical failure and she performed an emergency landing behind enemy lines where she was captured. During her brief three day detainment she was interrogated by elements of the Ursian State Intelligence Bureau. Known SIB interrogation methods include, psychological fatigue, physical torture, and rape. Her debriefing confirms this. On the fourth day she managed to break free and kill her captors before crawling away from the enemy occupied house. By lucky accident she was helped to friendly lines by a downed element of the 94th Fighter Squadron, 2nd Air Defense Wing, who was also attempting to evade capture. His report describes her condition upon discovery as “wounded, delirious, and blood drunk”. She was treated for a gunshot wound to the leg, several broken ribs, collapsed lung, and battlefield fatigue. All Okean forces were withdrawn from Sancto before she made a full recovery. Her actions during the Okea-Ursur war are under review In the fall of 1942 the remnants of the 77th Tactical Fighter Sq. were assigned to escort the 22nd Tactical Bomber Wing on operation Fury's Fate. Vasha watched as bombers laden with weapons of mass destruction dropped payloads on every Okean city and major farming communities. The combined effect of the crumbling Okean forces' bomber wings and ICBM/IRBM forces was making the nation uninhabitable for at least several generations. She has said on more than one occasion that not shooting down the bombers in her charge was one of her greatest regrets. In the winter of 1942 the last remaining elements of the 77th Tactical Fighter Sq., 94th Fighter Sq, 103rd Air Supply Wing, and the OACS Eclipse were dispatched by the Okean provisional government from “Fleet City” to the OAC Sacalarnia base to retrieve sensitive intelligence. What these elements did not know was that the provisional government had been attempting to maroon them in Okea, as all of these elements had been involved in operations that seemed disreputable to the new government. The airship Eclipse had only been given enough fuel to reach the base which was thought by the provisional government to have been abandoned before the war even started. However the facilty had been in use until it's hasty evacuation at the end of the war and was housing a fully equipped albeit older airship in it's hangar. The airship was the OASC Tyranenne, which had been modified with an experimental airborne radar system. Actions after this are under review Category:Okean military personnel Category:People from St Victor's Islnd Category:Okean Air Corps. Officers Category:Pirates Category:Okean Survivors Category:Children of St. Victor Category:Pilots Category:Okean Air Corps. Special Forces Category:Winter Births Category:Crew of the OACS Tyrannene